Secretos Macabros
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Sebastian debe guardar los secretos que le cuenta su psicópata preferido, hasta que termina siendo parte de los crímenes que comete, debe callarse, cuando estas enamorado de un criminal consultor, es dificil no matar a nadie. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Titulo:** Secretos Macabros

 **Resumen:** Sebastian debe guardar los secretos que le cuenta su psicópata preferido, hasta que termina siendo parte de los crímenes que comete, debe callarse, cuando estas enamorado de un criminal consultor, es difficil no matar a nadie. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, muertes de animales.

 **Notas:** Beteado por MissPhin, ya la debo tener harta, pero muchas gracias Miss!

 **Secretos Macabros**

Era hace una vez, en algún lugar, Londres para ser exactos, en una casa enorme, gigante, una mansión, con un extenso jardín, donde se podía correr libremente, había unos niños que aprovechaban el espacio verde. Corrían, disfrutaban de su libertad, la poca que obtenían con madres como las suyas, pero mientras andarán por el jardín de la mansión, se les permitía jugar como los niños que eran.

James Moriarty es un niño rico, genio, con una madre un poco sobre protectora, seguramente porque era hijo único y había sido un milagro que naciera, debido a los problemas de salud de la mujer.

Sebastian Moran, era un tanto problemático, su padre lo había abandonado de muy pequeño dejando a su mama sola criándolo. Su situación económica no era la mejor, pero por suerte, su madre encontró trabajo justo en esa casa enorme, como una de las criadas, a la mujer, el hecho de que Sebastian y James se hicieran amigos le cayó como anillo al dedo, porque así la señora Moriarty le permitía a Sebastian quedarse a vivir en la mansión.

Sus juegos eran simples, mas que nada a James le gustaba que jugaran al rey y al súbdito. James era un niño caprichoso, sabia los secretos de las personas, los usaba en contra de las mismas, y no solo de los niños de su colegió de privilegiados.

Sus padres, nunca se imaginarían que su hijo, un niño con una mente prodigiosa sin lugar a dudas, fingiera tan bien ser un buen niño, cuando era, en verdad, un malcriado, no solo tratando como si fuera superior a los demás, si no que faltando le el respeto a sus mayores.

Sebastian era mas bien callado, no era mal criado como Jim, pero no era un ángel tampoco. Había sido cómplice de las travesuras de James en muchas ocasiones y no podía evitarlo, siempre era bueno ayudar a ese niño interesante, inteligente y astuto. Moran era problemático si, porque tal vez no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo provocaban, le rompía los dientes a quien se atreviera a molestarlo. Tal vez era la frialdad con la que Sebastian golpeaba a sus compañeros en su escuela pública, y las ideas para engañar y molestar a la gente perfectamente organizadas de James, los hacían el mejor equipo, y el plebeyo solo seguía las ordenes de su rey.

\- Súbdito, obedece a tu rey y ven a cargarme.

Sebastian se acerco y lo alzo, miraba sus ojos chocolates y una pequeña sonrisa contagiosa se aproximó a los labios de James, haciendo que Moran sonría también.

\- Trae un vaso con jugo, que me deshidrató, Sebby. - sonrió el niño de diez. Y el niño de doce estaba por bajarlo cuando Jim negó rápidamente con la cabeza - No me bajes. Me gusta que me alces, y tu pecho esta cómodo, no se te ocurra bajarme plebeyo.

\- Como usted quiera, su majestad.

Ambos enrojecieron un poco, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a que el rubio le llamara así, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Moriarty era suficiente para que Sebastian viviera diciéndole así.

Volvieron a la casa, ya estaba oscureciendo, así que igualmente sus madres los llamarían en unos minutos, lograron, fácilmente convencer a ambas mujeres de dormir juntos, en el cuarto de Jim, pese a que Sebastian tenia su propio cuarto en esa casa, que era en un espacio muy pequeño y pegado al dormitorio de su madre, a James no le gustaba nada la habitación de Seb. Como la señora Moriarty siempre consentía a su hijo, obviamente, la respuesta no iba a ser un no de su parte, y la mama de Sebastian... Ella solo sabía que si el niño Jim quería algo, lo tendría. Se acostumbro a eso desde que piso ese lugar, al igual que muchos criados, o empleados del lugar, que nunca le hacían la contra al joven Moriarty.

Cuando el sol salio iluminando todas las casas y calles al día siguiente, James despertó temprano, algo que le gustaba hacer al castaño era dormir mucho, esto tuvo en cuenta Sebastian cuando James lo despertó. Y es que el que se hayan despertado temprano tenía relevancia, puesto a que ese día James tenia planes interesantes. Quería hacer algo. Había despertado con una idea, como muchas, seguramente un poco torcida, como suele ser el mismo. James caminaba emocionado dando infantiles saltos, muy entusiasmado, mientras el rubio le seguía por atrás, pensando en que cosa podría resultar ser tan interesante para atraer al genio, que se aburría con facilidad, ya que todo le parecía simple, y no tenia importancia para el. James atravesó la cerca que advertía que sus dominios terminaban en ese lugar, Sebastian le siguió no muy convencido, pero sin hacer preguntas. Hasta que se alejaron y se notaron mas arboles por esa zona. Era un poco alejada de las casas que estaban por allí.

\- James, ¿Donde demonios estamos? - se desespero un poco el mayor.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo Sebby. - sonrió, sinceramente, a Jim le hacia mucha gracia cuando Moran se enojaba. - esto valdrá la pena, te lo prometo, súbdito. - uso su voz juguetona, la que sabia que a Seb le irritaba y le encantaba a la vez.

En las ramas de los árboles se posaron pájaros como ruiseñores, herrerillo común, petirrojo europeo, entre otros tipos de aves.

James se agacho a recoger una piedra para entregársela a Sebastian.

\- Debes tirarla.

Sebastian miro un poco extrañado a James, el amaba apuntar y lanzar cosas, tenia una buena puntería eso si, pero no entendía los motivos de James para hacerlo. Lo único que Moran había tirado con frecuencia en estos últimos días fueron hojas hechas una pelota y arrugadas, y algunos lapices a sus compañeros en clase porque ellos se los buscaban.

\- ¿A cual? - decidió no hacer preguntas, porque James podría enojarse. Era muy inestable en cuanto sensaciones se trataba. En cuanto a todo para ser mas exactos.

\- Elige el que tu quieras. El que mas te guste. - sonrió el castaño deseando que tirase de una buena vez la piedra.

Escogió al ruiseñor y sin perder el tiempo, lanzo la piedra con fuerza y a la primera lo derribo.

\- Sabía que no me fallarías mi Seb. - Jim fue corriendo a donde estaba el ruiseñor. - es un animal hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

Y ambos tenían que admitir que si era un animal precioso, contemplaron al ruiseñor hasta que James agarro una piedra mas grande que la anterior, y la utilizó para asesinar al animal. Sebastian solo se quedo observando el cadáver del pájaro, unas manchas de sangre cubrieron parte de su cara y arruinaron su ropa. Moriarty se río un poco. Nunca entendería, porque si hace unos minutos apreciaban la belleza de esa ave, James la asesino, nunca entendería su mente.

\- No es necesario que me entiendas, solo debes acompañarme y ayudarme a hacer lo que quiero.

Fue todo lo que dijo James, ya mas serio, y Sebastian se quedo callado, sin dejar de mirar al ruiseñor. No estaba orgulloso de su acción para nada, pero no podía hacer algo ya por el animal, si no, darle un entierro digno, entonces ambos cavaron un no tan profundo y pequeño pozo donde enterraron el cadáver.

Mientras tanto, James nunca se había sentido mas vivo que hoy al quitarle la vida a ese pájaro.

A Sebastian no le gustaba matar animales, ellos no podían defenderse, ellos no hacían daño. Pero a pesar de todo, quería mas a James de lo que quería no hacer daño alguno a los animales.

 _\- Este es nuestro secreto Seb, y no puedes decirle a nadie._ \- se limitó a asentir con cuidado.

Desde ese entonces, empezaron a matar animales, primero aves, siguieron con ardillas y a veces reptiles no venenosos, entre otros. De vez en cuando, James no quería mancharse las manos y por ello le pedía a Sebastian, que lo hacia, a sangre fría, al momento de hacerlo, luego se empezaba a sentir mal, eso las primeras semanas, luego dejo de importarle. Todo estaba bien si Jim era feliz. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era James quien lo hacia, y Sebastian quien se quedaba expectante ante tales actos. Al menos ambos estaban de acuerdo en hacerle un entierro a todos los animales.

Los años fueron pasando y obviamente su relación iba evolucionando y cambiando en ciertos aspectos, era verdad que ya no jugaban al rey y al súbdito. Pero seguía siendo una relación parecida a esa, James mandaba, Sebastian obedecía, casi siempre era así. Claro que había casos en los que Sebastian se hartaba, y cuando se enojaba de verdad, James parecía arrepentido de lo que le había pedido, por un momento parecía eso, por eso Moran lo perdonaba, aunque su arrepentimiento, obviamente no haya sido sincero, y lo que le pedía fuese descabellado.

Ahora se llamaban distinto.. Mas bien, Sebastian seguía llamando a James a veces por su nombre, a veces le decía Jim. Mientras que James le llamaba tigre. Ahora tenían ya quince y diecisiete años.

Sebastian escucho sollozos desde su habitación, que venían de algún lugar de la mansión no muy lejos de allí. No era una persona que se metiera en cosas que no le incumben. Pero era tal la fuerza del llanto que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa, y salio de su habitación, arriba la señora Moriarty era quien lloraba, a la vez que discutía con su esposo. Sobre sabrá Dios que cosa. Entonces el simplemente se encerró en la habitación que compartía con su esposa, mientras que ella lloraba y gritaba de la rabia. Sebastian decidió ir con James, que seguramente sabría porque habían peleado.

\- Descubrieron el secreto tigre. - la sonrisa en la cara de James lo desconcertaba enormemente. - Mamá llora porque no quiere un hijo loco, papá trata de convencer a mamá de no encerrarme en un reformatorio, mandarme a un psicólogo o algo parecido.

Sebastian siguió serio, hasta que sonrió levemente, ¿ahora deberían escapar? Sebastian vivía en esa casa, su mama estaba vieja y la ayudaba a hacer casi todo, le iba a doler dejar a su mama, pero sabía que esa mujer estaba en sus últimos días. Sinceramente, iría con Moriarty a cualquier parte del mundo. James solo negó despacio.

\- Papá siempre consigue lo que quiere, no me iré a ningún lugar. Si te preguntan, niega todo. Tranquilo tigre, se arreglará.

Se mantuvo callado por unos largos días, en los que James a veces se infiltraba en su habitación para dormir en su cama, nunca sabrá porque, pero Sebastian siempre lo dejaba. El problema se resolvió casi con paz, de no haber sido por los gritos escandalizados de la mujer, aún horrorizada por saber como su hijo había podido terminar matando unos pobres animales. Pero el señor Moriarty la término convenciendo de que su hijo no había cometido esos actos tan violentos. Incluso cuando la mujer sabía que lo que su esposo decía no era verdad, porque había visto con sus propios ojos en lo que su hijo se había convertido, prefirió engañarse, porque discutir con su marido era en vano, sabiendo que el era firme y no permitiría que su hijo se fuera a ninguna parte ni se vaya con psicólogos que no necesitaba, según el padre.

Algunos meses pasaron, casi volando, Moran se preocupaba un poco por James, acostumbraba a matar dos animales por día, y esos días, mataba cuatro o cinco, muy en el fondo Sebastian sentía miedo, aunque no lo demostraba, de que James ya no tuviera suficiente con asesinar animales y quisiera mas.

Ese día cambiaron las cosas drásticamente, Sebastian estaba sentado, en la cocina completando sus tareas, cosa que rara vez hacia, pero era una materia que le interesaba, así que no le resultaba del todo un pesar hacer la tarea, mientras veía como su mamá cocinaba y hablaba con otra criada más, chismes iban y venían, mientras el rubio sólo quería concentrarse en las tareas, pero algo captó su atención, en especial cuando hablaron de James. Se limitó a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

\- Carl Powers murió, ¿sabes? El joven Moriarty lo tiene como compañero en su colegió para ricos. - Empezó a decir completamente enfrascada en la charla la amiga de su madre.

\- Oh, ¡es verdad! Ese nombre no se menciona con frecuencia en esta casa, seguramente porque al joven James no le cae muy bien ese tal Powers.

Sebastian cerro su carpeta y guardo sus cosas, fue a buscar a Jim para preguntarle por ese chico. Cuando llego a su habitación miro fijamente a James que estaba semi desnudo en la cama mirando al techo y casi dormido.

\- Carl Powers.

Jim sonrió divertido.

\- ¿Tan rápido se divulgó el que haya muerto?

\- Sabes algo sobre esto ¿Verdad?

\- _Yo lo mate._

El silencio se hizo presente en la pieza. James se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo de Moran mientras este se tensaba un poco, Jim pego los labios a su oreja y susurró.

\- _Ahora tendrás que guardar el secreto_. - el aliento caliente de Jim golpeó su oreja, haciéndole sentir un pequeño escalofrío, pero Sebastian ni siquiera se movió.

\- James...

\- Si no lo haces, supongo que tendré que matarte. - ahí es cuando Sebastian se puso aún mas rígido - No, tigre, como crees que en verdad haría algo así. Puedo ser un asesino, pero eres la única cosa viva que no mataría. Tal vez te corte la lengua, y ver si en unas semanas, meses o días vuelve a crecer, para que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto.

Sebastian no era un cobarde, y no le tenía miedo a James, pero esta de mas decir que no lo delataría nunca.

"Yo lo mate. Tendrás que guardar el secreto." En sus oídos se volvió a escuchar el eco de la voz de Moriarty, que solo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Mientras empezaba a sacarse el bóxer para darse una ducha, el rubio lo miro, sin vergüenza, tan descaradamente que James no pudo evitar reír complacido.

Camino hacia el y palmeo suavemente la zona de su entrepierna.

\- Ya sabia que yo te ponía así tigre - casi ronroneo sonriendo Moriarty, hasta que entro a la ducha y Sebastian se dio cuenta de que su pene había reaccionado ante la imagen de James desnudo como nunca lo había hecho.

Pasaron los días, Sebastian no había abierto la boca sobre la misteriosa muerte de Carl Powers, las cosas cambiaron un poco, su relación, por ejemplo, ahora tenían sexo cuando querían tenerlo, se consideraban una pareja aunque ninguno le haya propuesto eso al otro.

Los días pasaron, y los ojos de James cada vez irradiaban mas locura. Es algo que Sebastian no podía evitar, incluso ahora lo ayudaba a matar gente. Moran sabia que Jim era un psicópata, mentía muy bien, y su coeficiente intelectual era demasiado alto. Nunca pudo dejar de amarlo sin importar que tan loco este.

James logró asesinar a ocho personas sin que nadie se de cuenta. Hasta que James se aburrió de mantenerlo en secreto, y cuando cumplió dieciocho años se mudo y empezó a construir toda una red criminal, se volvió el mejor criminal consultor de toda Londres finalmente a sus veintinueve años, cuando ya había movido todos los hilos necesarios para conseguir sus distintos y perversos propósitos, el invento el oficio. Y para hacer las cosas mas divertidas aún llego un rival interesante, Sherlock Holmes.

Sebastian seguía siendo su mano derecha, ayudándole en todo, apoyándole, y sobre todo, no buscaba hacerlo cambiar, no pretendía que James dejará de ser la mala persona que era. Se supone que de eso se trata el amor, pero a Sebastian le aburrían esas cursilerías, así que directamente no pensaba en eso.

Moran no podía evitar pensar que hubiese pasado si James no se hubiese convertido en el mejor criminal de todos. " _Probablemente te hubieses aburrido, Sebby_ ", sonrió al escuchar la voz de James en su mente.

\- Seb, ven, te contaré un secreto.

Ellos estaban en la cama, desnudos, James apoyado en el pecho de Sebastian respirando un poco agitados, hace unos minutos habían vivido el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas celebrando que al fin James había encontrado un enemigo digno, un detective consultor.

\- Si tan sólo tuviera corazón te amaría.

Sebastian sonrió, ese era un te amo de parte de su Jim.

\- También te amo James.


End file.
